<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Marauders Aren't Enough by wolfstarlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898693">Four Marauders Aren't Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights'>wolfstarlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boys in Skirts, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Mild Language, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Regulus Black, Reunions, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius ran away from home this summer and has been living with James ever since. But he left behind his nonbinary sibling in a transphobic household. Now he is nervously waiting for Regulus to finally show up at school. His boyfriend and best friends keep him sane.</p>
<p>A mostly super fluffy story about friendship and siblinghood.</p>
<p>TW: subtle hint at child abuse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Marauders Aren't Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts">girlwithacrown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've become a huge fan of nonbinary Regulus and writing this was very self-indulgent.</p>
<p>This is prompt number 5 of Blissember: Reunion</p>
<p>The title is very improvised and I'm not entirely sure if it's fitting but I like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was skipping up and down on the heels of his feet, nervously glancing around the school yard. Every time a new car arrived his heart stopped for a moment, which was probably not very healthy, just for him to realize that - once again - it would not be Regulus stepping out of the vehicle. He almost punched Remus when he touched his shoulder in a calming gesture. </p>
<p>“Calm down, Pads. They’ll be here.”</p>
<p>“But what if-“</p>
<p>“No! They will be here. They are fine. You know how intelligent and disciplined they are.”<br/>A sob escaped Sirius’ throat and he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest.<br/>“Come on. Let’s get inside and wait with James and Peter for Reg to show up. It’s no use standing out here.”</p>
<p>Sirius nodded and tightly grasped onto Remus’ hand, who in return started to caress Sirius’s with his thumb. Together they made their way towards the school building where James and Peter were waiting for them, sitting on the front steps. When Peter saw them, he immediately jumped to his feet.</p>
<p>“Hi, guys! It’s so great to see you again!”</p>
<p>That managed to pull a laugh from Sirius.<br/>“We saw each other two days ago, Pete!”</p>
<p>Peter waved the comment off with a flip of his wrist and hugged the two of them. Then he took a step back and let his gaze swoop over Sirius’ figure. <br/>“Nice skirt! Is it new?”</p>
<p>Sirius smiled. “Yeah, actually. Thanks.”</p>
<p>The group made themselves comfortable on the marble stairs again. James shot Sirius a concerned look. “No sign of them?”</p>
<p>Sirius shook his head. His throat was too tight with worry to talk. <br/>None of the four said anything for a while after that. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Or they simply didn’t know what to say. Other students filed into the building next to them. Some were also running all over the yard playing football or just messing around. That’s what Sirius and his friends would usually do as well. But not this year. Not until Sirius could be entirely sure that his sibling was fine. Not after he left them alone in a house with their abusive and transphobic parents.</p>
<p>Peter ended up breaking the ice. Precious Peter. He was probably an empath or something. He could never stand when someone wasn’t feeling good or if a situation was awkward and filled with tension. <br/>“Hey, Prongs! What are your plans to woo Lily this year?”</p>
<p>James raked a hand through his tight black curls, making his hair stick out in weird angles.<br/>“I don’t know, I think maybe I should give her a break.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? What an idea, I would’ve never thought of that!” Remus face was deadpan.</p>
<p>Sirius giggled. “In all those years of pining, flirting and courting, have you ever tried actually asking her out?”</p>
<p>James pulled up the collar of his yellow T-shirt to cover his face and let himself slide down a couple of steps. The rest of the group broke into a fit of laughter. Peter had done it again. They talked easily and joked around for a bit until the bell rang. </p>
<p>“You guys go in for assembly. I’ll keep waiting here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Pads. We’re waiting with y-“</p>
<p>“They’re here!” James had jumped up and held his hand out to help Remus, his gaze all the while fixed upon a figure at the gate. </p>
<p>Sirius just started running, taking at least three steps at a time. Downstairs, he looked towards the gate and locked eyes with Regulus. They were grinning at him, dressed in a stiff suit that was entirely not their style. After throwing a nervous glance back over their shoulder they started running as well and shortly after the two siblings were holding each other as tightly as possible. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Reg! I’m so glad you‘re okay!” They both dropped their arms and took a step back. Regulus raised an eyebrow, but they were smiling softly at their brother.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, you idiot! Are you though?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I’m fine. James’ parents are the best. They would take you in as well anytime.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, they would!” The siblings turned their heads and found James tearing himself free of Remus’ grasp. “Please come with us next summer! That would be so amazing!”</p>
<p>Regulus smiled sadly. “Sorry, James. Come here, it’s good to see you!” They gave him a hug as well. A suspiciously long hug. “Thanks for taking in this dickhead.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Dickhead yourself!”</p>
<p>Peter cleared his throat. “Okay guys, I think Miss McG is missing us at assembly.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, come on. Let’s get inside.”</p>
<p>They got moving, Sirius and Regulus trailing behind a little.</p>
<p>“I missed you, dickhead.”</p>
<p>“You too, dickhead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I've been (very subtly) hinting at Jegulily here. And I absolutely adore Peter.</p>
<p>PS: Kudos and comments make my days :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>